


Town Meeting

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: What happens when Regina has to run a town meeting with the aid of a vibrator. Emma dom.





	Town Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own out etc etc. All mistakes are my own. I'm sure there are many though I hope there aren't. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading! :)

Emma peeled her eyes open as she felt her long-time girlfriend peppering kisses all over her face and down her neck, sucking in places. She moved down to Emma’s chest, stopping at the top of the blonde’s boobs. Emma sat up and fisted her hands in Regina’s hair as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. Regina sat astride the tops of Emma’s thighs in a silk slip while the sheriff wore a tank top and boy shorts panties. Emma began to move her hands up Regina’s slip, across her stomach. She caught the brunette’s full breasts and ran her thumbs across already stiff peaks. She pinched them and rolled them between her fingers. Regina moaned loudly as their room was soundproofed. Regina was a very vocal lover and Emma loved to hear her sounds. It was hot. Emma suddenly flipped them so that she was between Regina’s legs. She broke the kiss to slide down her body, dotting a few kisses around as she went. She ran her tongue through Regina’s folds before swirling her tongue around her Regina’s clit. She sucked on it, all the while Regina trembled beneath her. She continued her motions to the symphony of Regina’s gasps and cries until she was sure Regina was about to come. She dropped her the swollen bud from her mouth, only to hear a whimper at the loss.  
Emma smirked “Good Morning, Babe.”  
“What was that for?” Regina protested. “You couldn’t have continued?”  
“We have that town meeting remember?” Emma almost laughed at Regina’s face. “Now how about a quick shower.” Regina pouted but accepted anyway.

A couple of minutes later they’re in the shower in their en suite. Emma presses the mayor’s back against the wall and kisses her hard but quickly. She connects their lips again, longer this time but still persistent. She pushes her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth and moves a hand down to her sex. She pushes a finger in, moving it around, teasing her, thrusting it a couple of times and bringing the other hand to toy with her clit. Regina gets vocal again and just as she is desperate to come the sheriff removes her fingers completely. She jumps out the shower with the same smirk on her face.  
“Oh Baby, don’t look so grumpy. We don’t have time right now.”  
They wrap towels around themselves.  
“Emma just finish me!” she whines. Regina tries again, growling “Miss Swan, you will make me come right now or so help me!”  
Emma laughs, her threats hold no real weight. “You want to come for me, Baby?” she purrs and Regina nods enthusiastically. “Well not right now but I will give you some… stimulation,” Emma licks her lips indulgently. “Now, spread for me.” She kicks Regina’s legs apart swiftly and goes to fetch something. She goes behind Regina and presses the thing in her hand against Regina’s inner thigh. It’s cool and hard and she doesn’t need the following explanation given by Emma.  
“It’s a bullet vibrator,” she says “It will sit inside of you and bump against all your walls incessantly. It will reduce you to a quivering mess and all you will want is for me to take you hard. You’ll be begging for it by the time that meeting’s over.” Regina bites her lip. “It’s also nice and quiet so no one will ever know, that is if you can hold your moans as it buzzes away at your precious g-spot.” Regina is breathing deeply now. Emma slips one finger into her, noticing the abundance of wetness. “Your majesty likes that idea very much I see.” Her arousal is almost dripping from her needy centre. It spreads of its own accord, from the pink hole onto the apex of her thighs. Emma pulls the finger back out and tastes the thick juices there, sucking on her finger right by Regina’s ear.  
“Yes,” Regina whimpers quietly in the affirmative.  
“You want me to put this inside of you?” Emma asks, knowing the answer all too well. “Beg for it.” Regina always says she doesn’t beg but right now she would do just about anything for Emma to give her some stimulation.  
“Please Emma, please give it to me. Put it inside me, nice and deep. Please.”  
Emma smirks. She lines the toy up with Regina’s entrance and pushes it in easily. She’s so wet.  
“Fuccckkk, Emma!” Regina moans as she gets some stimulation at last. The toy fills her up just teasingly right. Just touching her walls.  
“And the best thing about it,” Emma says and pauses as if Regina is supposed to guess. “I have the remote,” and with that she switches it on, seeing Regina’s legs quiver as she bucks her hips, seemingly searching for more but nothing is there. It’s so attainable yet not at the same time.  
“Just one little rule,” Emma purrs. “You can’t come until after the meeting.” She turns it up a setting and watches Regina writhe. “Oh, and you can’t use anything to hold it in, just those pretty little muscles down there.” She smirks as Regina barely holds it together and with that she leaves for the station.  
Regina is left hardly able to move without bucking as it moves against unchartered territory and now she must somehow get her skirt on. She is struggling so much to do this even in private within her own home that she can’t imagine how she is about to handle chairing a meeting with the little delight inside her. She thinks about putting off the meeting but then she’s sure the rule will still stand about not coming till after the meeting even if it is tomorrow. There is no way she is waiting that long. She wants this orgasm as soon as possible.  
She feels it slip down a little as she wriggles into the skirt and immediately tightens her muscles, keeping it in. This was a mistake, albeit the only way to follow her girlfriend’s instructions. She moaned loudly with no one but her to hear as she fought to regain control and hold the bullet inside. She breathed deeply. How would she cope? It was too early and yet she had already had to force herself not to come.  
She decided to poof into the meeting as there was no way she could stand walking or even driving. Half an hour till the meeting. Regina set up a swivelling chair at the head of the table so she could move without standing up. She was getting used to this now. It would be okay after all. The agenda was passed around each seat and people started to arrive. She saw the sheriff in the doorway and her sex clenched. She had so much control over Regina right now. One press of a button and she’d be passed out on the floor, spent.  
“Ahhh…choo.” She masked the moan with a sneeze, smoothly faked. The meeting started and it was going okay despite the funny looks she got as she moved around on the chair and masked more moans with increasingly questionable coughs and sneezes. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. Half way through now. She could do this.  
Emma’s hand went to her pocket. ‘Fuck’ Regina thought. Some complaining townsperson was ranting right now so at least she didn’t have to try and concentrate on talking as well as keeping the ever-approaching orgasm at bay. She saw Emma’s hand flex inside her pocket – the pressing of a button.  
“Ahhhh” she felt the bullet buzz ever more violently. Everyone turned to look at her as heat rose in her cheeks.  
“I meant ‘ahhhh, I agree’” she said unconvincingly.  
“You do?!” Mary Margaret asked, surprised. Oh, no. What had Regina agreed to now? She hummed in tentative agreement.  
“Carry on.” The mayor waved a hand in dismissal, hoping it came off as confident as she usually was when she wasn’t feeling so full and empty and pained and pleasured. She leaned her chin on her hand, propped up on the table by her elbow, covering her mouth with her hand, strategically biting a finger to keep herself quiet. She tried to pull it off as contemplative. Five minutes to go: she agreed to some dwarf’s ridiculous plan and began to wrap the meeting up.  
She felt the speed go up again and hissed sharply. Luckily the townspeople had been loathing Regina’s temper this meeting and would want to leave quickly once it was over. A few quick sentences later that damned vibrator went up again, buzzing violently.  
“Assembly dismissed!” Regina almost screamed.  
The last person went through the door. Only she and Emma remained. Now she would get her sweet release. Emma smirked smugly as she cast a silencing spell and magically locked the doors. She had evidently enjoyed the show. She slipped a hand up Regina’s skirt, feeling the moisture that pooled there. It dripped onto her thighs. Emma ran a finger swiftly through the juices then brought them up to her mouth to taste them. She moaned loudly, purposely to torment Regina.  
“Please Emma, please fuck me” she begged. Regina never begged yet now she was reduced to this mess.  
Regina felt her back hit the wall as Emma pushed and held her there. Damn she was so close to coming from just the bullet and the feel of Emma’s muscles right now. Emma ran a finger through her folds slowly, collecting wetness. She began to rub circles round the brunette’s clit, pressing slightly harder each time but never on the bud itself. Regina made the loudest moans throughout. A hint of evil caught on Emma’s smile as she suddenly stopped and pinched right on Regina’s clit. A scream of agony infused pleasure.  
“Whose orgasm is this? Who does it belong to?”  
“You. It’s yours, all yours Sheriff Swan.”   
“Then come for me baby,” Emma rolled the swollen nub between her fingers as she continued to apply a strong pressure.  
Regina’s vision went blank as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her hips convulsed in Emma’s hold. The first time she was silent throughout this whole thing. Her mouth screamed but without a sound.  
Emma lowered her head to suck the shockwaves out of her girlfriend. She did consider leaving it there but this was too delicious not to continue. She was sure Regina would recover from the boneless mess that she was soon enough. Meanwhile, Emma carried her to a seat.  
When Emma deemed Regina energetic enough, she helped her up onto the table.  
“Okay Baby, I’m just going to get it out now,” she warned Regina. It was switched off and out of there pretty quick and when it was, she heard Regina whimper. Emma held the back of her thighs as she leaned down, smirking to herself. That whimper had been a little unexpected but not at all displeasing.  
“You aren’t done yet” the sheriff smirked. “You want to be fucked again already” she licked her lips. Two of Emma’s fingers disappeared between Regina’s legs. “Your greedy little cunt is just swallowing my fingers right up. You want another one, do you?” Emma added another finger and Regina moaned loudly. Emma was careful not to catch her clit. That would make her come instantly as it was so hypersensitive. “You want my whole hand?” Emma didn’t know where that idea came from. She just suddenly wanted to fill Regina with as much of herself as possible and the moan that came in response said that the brunette wanted the exact same thing – to be filled with as much of Emma as could be fitted inside her. Her sex was already stretched wide with the three fingers currently inside it. Emma felt herself get wetter at the sight of Regina stretched around her hand. God was Regina wet but not wet enough, Emma decided as she magicked a tub of lube. Her hand was going to need as much help as possible. She wanted to provide sufficient stretch so that Regina couldn’t forget about it but she didn’t want her to feel genuine discomfort. She removed the fingers to protesting whimpers and groans from her lover, quickly coating it plentifully before sinking four fingers into that pretty little cunt. They both moaned. The feeling of Emma’s strong hand, hard against the soft velvet of Regina’s walls, clenching around the fingers.  
Emma started to thrust and with no warning she tucked her thumb quickly inside. A scream escaped Regina’s mouth which quickly turned into a moan. She pumped the fist a few times, enjoying the vision of Regina writhing on the desk. Emma knew she couldn’t take much more so leant down and sucked hard right on her clit. The swollen bud had already endured so much torture today. Regina’s walls began to flutter and clench and her back arched off the table, her mouth parted in a silent scream. Emma removed her hand, quickly replacing it with two fingers as she knew soon it would be trapped and become painful. She swirled her tongue once around Regina’s clit, the mayor writhing beneath her. She pulled away, slowly bringing Regina down.  
A puff of Emma’s magic and they were on their bed at home. She rolled off her girlfriend and pulled the covers over them both, cuddling close. They’d have to get up soon for dinner but for now… neither of them cared.


End file.
